Small Words
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: 100 Word drabbles about the Howie Stark, Lizzie Rogers, James Banner, Sophie Barton, Kia Thordortir and Fenrir Lokison. Companion story to Little Heroes
1. Chapter 1

Diplomatic _(2015)_

It surprised everyone when Howie decided on his university choice. His father's extensive home schooling and Internet courses meant the young genius' knowledge was sufficient in about a hundred different areas- one hundred and thirty six, but he's not bragging- most of which covered science, maths, mechanics and a few 'wordy' subjects like philosophy or psychology. No one seemed to think it would be subject one-three-four, the one before applied statistics and theoretical zoology. But, sure enough, at age of sixteen, three years after he first started, Howard Stark II graduated Harvard University with a degree in politics.

Folding _(2013)_

'What are you doing?'

James glanced at Howie, before turning back to his work. Mountain fold, valley fold, square base.

'Origami.' He replies simply. Petal fold, reverse fold, complete.

'Yeah but why?' Mountain, valley, square.

'Birthday present. For Soph.' Petal, reverse, complete.

'Pretty rubbish present, mate. Just loads of paper birds.' Mountain, valley.

'Japanese belief.' Square, petal. 'I make enough of these, she gets lifetime happiness.' Reverse, complete.

'Lifetime happiness? Sounds great, how many d'you have to make?' Mountain, valley, square, petal.

'A thousand.' Reverse, complete.

'What! How many have you made?' Mountain, valley

'Five.' Square, petal, reverse, complete. Repeat.

Possession _(2013)_

When the Bartons move to Stark Tower, none of them bring a lot. Sophie and Clint have their bows and Natasha has her guns but other than that, there's little to speak of. Sophie has a computer but soon swaps it for a Stark Tablet and Clint has a few hearing aids but soon has new ones custom made. There's one more thing, no one sees, tucked away in an unopened box.

It's not until years later when Sophie Banner gives her newborn son her father's and later her old blanket that anyone knows what was in the secret box.

Bliss _(2005)_

Lizzie Rogers had never been more at peace. Not that, at age five, she had many experiences of overwhelming content but this moment will stay with her for years to come. She has taken her first flight, sat on her mother's lap and laughing. Her father remained firmly on the ground but stayed in open spaces so her mother could point at him and Lizzie could wave. She didn't understand how any of the buttons worked, she just knew she liked being in the air.

She knows that, here in her mother's arms, is the best place in the world.

Thin _(2012)_

It started as a competition between all of them but then a few people had to be ruled out. The idea was whoever could lose half a stone quickest could have the last slice of chocolate cake, every single time for a year. The Asgardians have to be removed after its found how much they need to eat. Lizzie's also removed when she says she can go six days without food. It's just down to the other three when Pepper sees James without a shirt. She starts him on a fat-up diet and shouts at Bruce for three days.

**A/N: Any suggestions for topics will be welcome. For example, if you want a chapter all about Kia or a chapter all about the littluns' childhoods or futures, I would like to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Request from SniperKingSogeking0341; Sophie and the Other Guy. Hope you like.**

Convict _(2078)_  
'Mrs Banner, you have to make him stop.'  
The unearthly roars bounced off the walls as 76 year old Sophie Banner walks down the prison corridors. The Hulk was crying and she glared at the guard.  
'I told you not to tell him of his crimes.'  
The guard stutters. 'The younger guards. Didn't know.'  
Sophie laughs, a cold harsh laugh. 'And now you want me to clean up your mistakes.  
Another roar, this one slightly more human. The guard raises his gun and James is back in his green body. 'What's he doing?'  
'Mourning. He accidentally killed his best friend.'

Dormant _(2014)_  
Sophie rests on Hulk's stomach, the two of them watching the stars. James is 'sleeping' in Hulk's mind so the big guy gets more time outside. He's stroking Sophie's hair in a manner too gentle for the big guy.  
'Never thought of you being gentle.'  
He shrugged, moving his whole body and causing Sophie to roll slightly. 'I smash but I love as well.'  
She smiled, leaning back and almost falling when the big guy's not there. James laughed.  
'Thought you were sleeping.' She grumbles, smacking his bare chest and scowling.  
'Well, you might just like me when I'm happy.'

Forbidden _(2012)_  
Sophie knew her mum was unhappy, the second she got back from Brazil with James holding her hand. Natasha would never say anything, for fear of fighting with her daughter but Sophie hears her parents talking about it one night. Natasha wants to take her away and ban her from seeing the boy. It takes all Sophie's willpower not to go barging in. She can't believe her mother would say something like that, because there's nothing wrong with James.  
It doesn't once cross her ten year old brain that, although there's nothing wrong with James, he is Hulk as well.

Liver _(2019)_  
She is enraged when she finds him. Unlike Bruce, who retransforms if knocked out, James can be unconscious and still Hulk. They allowed him to transform then drugged him, linking him up to a thousand machines and taking the scalpel to his chest and stomach. They get him out as quickly as possible, the little heroes rescuing him while their parents destroy the lab, big Hulk leading the way.  
It's not until they're halfway out and Hulk stirs. He takes one look at his chest and, in James' deadpan, says. 'Okay, I can live without my liver.'  
They turn around.

Fate _(2012)_  
If Kia squints, she can see the thin red line leading from James Banner to Sophie Barton. It twines around their littlest fingers and connects them forever. James' father's line has been halved, a jagged rip stopping inches from his hand. When Bruce transforms, the line disappears. But when James transforms, the line is still there, keeping him connected to his girlfriend even when green. The bright red thread stands out against his skin and Kia has to know what it means.  
Later when she finds out, she can't help but smile. James Banner and Sophie Barton are soul mates.

**A/N: Japanese belief says two soul mates are connect by red string wrapped around their little finger. And yes, the first drabble refers to Howie Stark.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Requests from Ophelia Lokisdottir for Kia and Fen and from YouWILLbealright for Howie and Lizzie. Hope you like.**

Guest _(2005)_  
Kia Thordortir and Fenrir Lokison sat against each other, their eyes following the latest visitor to Asgard. It was their fathers who did the talking so they were just allowed to unnerve the new people by giving them their completely undivided attention.  
'I do not like him.' Fen growled. 'You just don't feel special anymore.' Kia laughed, poking Fen's stomach.  
Fen shrugged, moving Kia up and down, making her laugh. 'I just cannot bring myself to trust him. I don't know why.'  
They looked at King Laufey, speaking to their grandfather and fathers and Fen growled deep in his throat.

Hush _(2008)_  
Kia woke up to something huge and furry in her mouth. She tried to push it away but Fen pressed his tail down more. He had positioned it just right to allow her to breathe through her nose but be unable to make a sound through her mouth.  
She flicked her hand, using winds to get rid of the gag for a few seconds. Fen's tail hovered as she whispered. 'What's going on?'  
The tail came back down, blocking any further noise. 'We're hiding.' Fen hissed back, glaring. 'Well, I am and you're hiding me.'  
Kia went back to sleep.

Drama _(2027)_  
To Howie and Lizzie Stark, nothing is funnier than their guardians meeting up. Despite numerous missions together and a small friendship forming, the two superheroes never got over sharing a relative. The younger heroes sit on a sofa together, their three-year-old twin girls between them while Tony and Steve 'subtlety' argue about who should get the kids if anything happens to their parents. Melissa and D's older brother, Agent, sits at their feet, playing with his new toy.  
Lizzie pats her enlarged belly, smirking at her grandfather. 'Look what you have to look forward to.'  
The baby kicks.

Cosmonaut _(2012)_  
Lizzie watches as the red Iron Man suit blasts through the air with the missile. She can only think of how sad Howie will be when he sees another suit, this one blue, following the first. Her knees collapse with her knowledge as her friend disappears into the portal. She doesn't know why but her mind can't comprehend him leaving, her heart can't accept he's likely dead. She raises her head at two great wars, seeing two separate Hulks springing at the falling metal men. She let's out an unknowingly held breath and sighs.  
She's in love with Howie Stark.

Devices _(2012)_  
'Stark! What in God's name is this?'  
Lizzie has to stop herself laughing at her grandfather's dumbfounded expression as he eyes the iPod. It's the newest version, of course, and Howie and James wanted to take it apart.  
'It's an iPod, it plays music.'  
Howie rolls his eyes at his dad's rather basic explanation of the device. He plucks it from the Captain's grasp, winking at his girlfriend as he passes her. He chucks the music player at James who follows him into the lab.  
'Stark! What's this?'  
'It's a phone.'  
Both children roll their eyes and leave their guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had a request of Fury and the kids. Hope this is satisfactory**.

Rescue _(2015)_  
Fury looked around, rolling his good eye at the small noises heard from the vents. He smirked slightly as he heard Rogers fail to keep quiet, Barton shushing her repeatedly. Thordortir and Lokison were wondering around, talking very loudly as a distraction while Stark leaned over a computer, likely hacking into the security. Within a few seconds, he stood up, nodding and the noises in the vents moved on. He tapped a few buttons, seeing the changes the boy had made and shrugging slightly. He told the council they would get Banner back and he wasn't going to stop them.

Beginning _(2016)_  
'Go!'  
The agent's daughter fires the gun, one eye half closed as she hits the six different bulls-eyes. She picks up the throwing knives, then the bow, doing the same thing.  
'Next!'  
At the next shout, she drops the gun and heads across the obstacle course, running, jumping, climbing.  
'Final!'  
She runs past him, towards the logic puzzle. She's already completely a intelligence test but this is different. Thinking after exercise is a lot harder. 'Done, sir.'  
He looks down at her with his one eye, 'Well, Miss Barton. Welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.'

Pinch _(2017)_  
It's the smallest thing, on his upper arm, but it's incredibly annoying. Especially as it happens every five goddamn minutes. Fury looks up from his screens, eyes scanning the room. James Banner is sat at one of the computers, getting used to the piloting systems, the young Agent Barton sat next to him. Lizzie Rogers is on the roof with the Asgardians, so her boyfriend is half asleep next to Banner. As his eyes leave the children, Stark's hand flicks and again his arm pinches.  
'Stark!' Fury snaps and the boy sits up, winking at him.  
Just like his father.

Error _(2020)_  
'Sir, what's wrong?'  
Director Nick Fury looks up at Agent Banner. The twenty-year-old raises an eyebrow, nodding at the charts.  
'The report made a mistake.' He says, looking at the screens. Everyone has evacuated, they are the last two 'This place isn't going to blow in 15 hours, it'll blow in 15 minutes.'  
She gasps, her hand drifting to her slightly rounded belly.  
'Run, Sophie.'  
She nods, turning and bolting. He stays, turning to face the screens.  
'Sir.' His comm activates. 'Aren't you coming?'  
He sighs. 'No, Mrs Banner, I'm not. Say goodbye to your parents for me.'

Distortion _(2024)_  
'What's wrong with your eye?'  
Fury turns away from the screen, looking down at little Agent Stark. The boy and his family have turned up, the parents showing babies to James and Sophie Banner, residents of the Helicarrier.  
He kneels down, moving the eyepatch to the other eye. His vision goes fuzzy as he removes it. 'Nothing really, I can only use one at once.'  
The boy laughs, nodding. 'Okay. Thank you, mister.'  
He picks up the little boy and Agent takes his eyepatch, moving it to the original eye. His whole world spins slightly.  
'Let's go find your dad.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. The request was for Kia and Fen so, here you go.**

Corrosion _(2010)_

The two demigods look at the wall then smirk at each other. Fen lifts his head and howls, before jumping at the wall. Where his feet hit the metal, it freezes over, the steel turning to ice. He nods at Kia and she raises her spear. Ikkesett was best at drawing winds but could bring lightening, like her father's hammer.

The lightening struck the ice, breaking a hole straight in the middle. Another wave of Ikkesett and a sharp wind started, wearing away at the metal until the whole is big enough for them to jump through, laughing and cheering.

Fake _(2007)_

'Which one is real?'

Fen watches the several dozen Loki watching him. He has to sort through the illusions to find his real father. He slashes through the first twenty Loki's, causing the illusions to disperse.

'No one else has done it.'

The rest of the Loki's say as one and Fen jumps through thirty more. There's only a few left.

'No other Asgardian can tell the difference.'

Fen sniffs around, eyes glancing at the different illusions of his father. He growls, bends his legs and leaps forward, knocking one Loki to the ground. The rest disappear.

'Got ya, dad.'

Bubble (_2003)_

When Kia was younger, swimming was her favourite thing to do. While Fen preferred to skate above her, Kia would swim far below the surface, into the depths that no one else could swim.

Her father always worried that she would drown, as other children who tried to follow suffered severe sickness. But a Goddess of Winds, although she was not old enough to actually be a goddess, would never fail to draw breath.

Before submerging, she would take a huge breath, drawing air from the four corners. This air would float around her mouth allowing her to breath underwater.

Shrimp _(2016)_

Jane always makes the same food whenever Kia visits with her father. Kia doesn't know if it's because Jane can't make anything else or if she really likes that food or she just knows, thanks to the first time, that Kia likes it, so knows it's safe to serve. Either way, Kia can rely on having the same food.

It's strange food, one that isn't served in Asgard, though Kia thinks of introducing it. The taste is hard to explain and Fen refuses to touch the stuff when it's brought home, due to how it looks.

Anyway, Kia likes seafood.

Horizontal _(2026)_

Fen's eye blink open, watching the world as he tries to get up. He lets out a whine as the whole room spins and he falls down again.

'Howard Stark!' He growls but he cannot actually get the man. He is visiting the Starks and he knew he shouldn't have trusted the small bowl of clear liquid the patriarch put in front of him.

'Daddy?' A small pup wonders into his vision, appearing sideways. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing Jimmy.' He whispered to his son. 'Go play with Agent.'

The pup nods, scurrying off, making Fenrir groan.

This hangover will murder him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Requests were for all of kids and James' firsttransformation.**

Emperor _(2019)_  
The six of them get together to celebrate Loki's crowning as leader of the Frost Giants, making Fen Prince of Jötunnheim. Kia had left her children on Asgard and Fen's pups are getting used to their new home. The other two couples had left their children with Bruce, everyone's favourite granddad/uncle.  
'So, will be king one day?' Sophie says, sipping on some wine.  
'Maybe.' The great wolf says, taking up an entire room. He has to poke his head through the door to speak to his friends. 'But the Jötunns don't say king, it's too common. I'd be emperor.'

Cut _(2014)_  
'Ow, ow, ow.' Howie said, limping to the sofa. The cuts up his leg make it difficult to walk.  
'Shut up.' James said, poking his head out of his blankets. A huge gash on his forehead is still bloody, the boy having collapsed under quilts before anyone could tend to it.  
'Stop complaining.' Sophie said, sitting next to him, supporting a busted arm.  
'Go to sleep.' Lizzie muttered, her broken leg resting on her boyfriend.  
'Yes, that is a good idea.' Fen said, his face and legs covered in scars.  
'Agreed.' Kia whispered, leaning a scarred back against her cousin.

Being _(2006)_  
It hurt, he admits to himself as the Other Guy rips out of him. They are in a huge valley, far away from any civilisation and he scouted the area before hand, putting up signs telling people to stay away. He told his dad he was exploring and Bruce had nodded, distracted.  
His arms, held over his eyes began to grow, turning green and becoming extremely muscled.  
He turned around where he stood, trying to get his bearings. He was not James, James was the one buried in his mind. He smiled, looking at his mountain playground.  
The Hulk roared.

Cannibalism _(2014)_  
They were all sat, exhausted from another fight. James was wrapped up in blankets, Sophie was fixing her bow and Lizzie was resting a twisted ankle on Fen's back. Howie, fiddling with a gun for his girlfriend, looked up with a raised eyebrow.  
'If you watered an apple tree with apple juice, would it be forced cannibalism?'  
The rest looked up from what they were doing, James pulling the blankets down to do so.  
'Discuss.' Howie said, smiling.  
Five pillows hit him at once, knocking him off his chair. 'Not fair, guys.'  
James laughed slightly before going back to sleep.

Basin _(2013)_  
They manage to get the bowl in front of Lizzie before she threw up. The virus was brought over from the Starks trip to Iraq and, though Howie and Tony had only had the illness for a few days, Lizzie had been sick for three weeks.  
'I'm sick of seeing this bloody bowl.' She said between hurls.  
'Well, you can be sick on the floor if you want.' Howie said, winking at James.  
'But I don't think Mr Stark will be very happy.' The younger boy said, winking back.  
'Shut up.' Lizzie said, pulling the bowl closer to her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thought I'd focus on Lizzie in this one.**

Link _(2032)_

Lizzie watches Fen in battle, wondering why he doesn't stray from her side. For the twenty years they had been battling together, he had always stood by her in the fights.

Over time, the two have developed a fighting style that complemented each other. If one is in danger, the other will step in instantly, protecting their friend. They always move as one.

He is godfather to all he children, especially the youngest who had his name. She often looks after his cubs, especially Beth, the oldest.

She doesn't know why he protects her but she loves him for it.

Cellular _(2014)_

'You've got to see this.'

At James' voice, the other three huddled round the microscopes. While the Asgardians were away, the Banner's decided to look into the Rogers' blood, attempting to recreate the super soldier serum. James, interested in his own abnormalities, had took samples from himself, Howie and Sophie as well.

Both girl's had small amounts of an unidentifiable chemical in their blood, Lizzie's from her father and Sophie's from her mother. James' DNA had extra strands and seemed to react to virtually any stimulus. Howie's blood had small, nanoscopic bits of metal.

'You've got shrapnel in your cells.'

Find _(2027)_

'Liz! Lizzie, I can't find Mel, D or Agent.' Howie ran into the room, eyes wide, a blindfold hanging around his neck.

Lizzie sighed as Fen started crying in his crib. 'Thanks, Howard. I had just got him to sleep.'

Howie gaped at her, shaking his head. 'Elizabeth, I don't think you're listening. Our children, our three and six year old children are missing.'

She rolled her eyes. 'How loud were you counting?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Quite loud, they need to hear me across the house. Why?'

Lizzie smiled, kissing his cheek. 'Because you dad took them out, idiot.'

Corrosive _(2012)_

'Right then, add the solution.'

Lizzie smiles at Howie, poring the liquid he made onto the metal James had given her. The whole thing fizzes and Howie pulls her away, watching it expectantly. The fizz sparks once then...nothing.

'What?' Howie says, leaning forward to check the experiment.

'Is that it?' Sophie says next to James. They had been promised an explosion.

'It should have set on fire.' James says, frowning.

Lizzie's brow furrows as Fen walks past the lab, nodding at her.

_Fire will never ruin your life again._

She sighs, knowing she'll have to talk to the wolf.

Ceremonial _(2078)_

_Howard Anthony Stark II. 1999-2078._

Howie was buried with his father and stepmother, his casket one of pure black. Lizzie stood with her children and grandchildren. On the other side of the aisle, the Banners stood, James' hands in shackles. Kia and her family stood behind Sophie while Fen and his pack were sat behind Lizzie.

James looked over at Lizzie as the minister speaks, eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed, the words he's said a thousand times.

Lizzie nodded but could not bring herself to forgive the man who, even if by accident, killed her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thought I would focus on Howie and James in this chapter. The details of Howie's death will be fully explained but not for several chapters.**

Heater _(2025)_

The Hulk's natural body heat is a lot higher than James'. This has led to a lot of funny family photographs of all six children huddled around the green man during winter and even funnier ones of the 'young avengers' piled on top of him at Christmas.

However, the best one is from when the Hulk accidentally turned back.

Sophie keeps the picture of the half-naked, sleeping James Banner and Howard Stark II curled up together, both looking

completely peaceful, simply as a memento, hidden away in her purse from prying eyes.

It helps as blackmail as well, conveniently.

Ankh _(2019)_

'What is that?' Howie says, staring at the image on screen. Everyone else has gone out, leaving the two of them alone. James, exhausted from the latest fight, poked his head from his blankets to see what his friend is talking about.

'It's an Ancient Egyptian symbol. Does it matter?' James slumps again, buried under a dozen covers.

'Well, why's it on the news. What has Ancient Egypt done recently?'

Three or four blankets fall on his head, though James is still covered in a few.

'We're watch the history channel, genius.'

Howie scowls, throwing the blankets back onto James.

Terror _(2012)_

James senses many emotions from his greener self when Hulk's in control, but they are quite limited. Anger. Frustration. Annoyance. All similar emotions.

Except when Howie falls from the sky.

The Hulk looks up, seeing his new friend falling with no way of stopping.

_He dies, so do you._

The panic covering those words shock James as he launched into the air. The catch Howie and land, Hulk releasing control.

He can't wake Howie up, the Other Guy getting more and more panicked. He will not rise to help James but gives him enough 'Hulk' to roar.

So he roars.

Applied _(2018)_

_There is no problem worth solving if Banner and Stark can't solve it._

The saying started when the two boys started University, Howie for the second time, James for the first. Both majored in Applied Sciences while Howie minored in Pyrotechnics and James in Transportation.

They worked together and, as a well tuned team, could get the answers long before their much older classmates.

'So, class. What does a missile do in space?'

James smirked. 'Blow stuff up.'

The teacher riled his eyes. 'Very funny but-'

'Actually, sir, he's right.' Howie smirked. 'I've seen it.'

Their adventures help, of course.

Gift _(2079)_

James and Bruce lock themselves up on the boy's birthday. No one asks but everyone knows. This was the day Betty died. So everyone leaves them alone, just for the day and celebrate with James the next day.

Everyone, of course, apart from Howie.

Every year, James will find small presents littered around his room so, even he doesn't leave, he still gets to enjoy his birthday.

This follows him his whole life. Even when he stops mourning, the presents appear in his room.

When he turns 78 and no gifts appear in his cell, he cries himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Kia's turn.**

Aroma _(2013)_

Although Midgard is in itself confusion, the most baffling part is the smell. Asgard never tries to smell any different than it does naturally, nor does it waft smells of food or soap from market stall, to advertise the products.

The smells often come to her on winds, when she is sat atop Avengers Tower. Things Kia doesn't recognise, nor will have heard of when she later ask, fly up to meet her nose, enticing her to fly down and try them. She never does, as it would scare the mortals.

But, by the Gods, it does smell incredibly good.

Everyday _(2012)_

Kia makes sure to pay homage to her mother everyday of her life. She knows that, in the birthing chambers, the healer could only save one of them and she also knows her mother chose to let her live.

She always feels that, each day, she is walking another's steps. Speaking another's words, breather another's air. Living another's life.

Her father tells her to forget it, that Alfhilda was happy to die for her daughter. But Kia can't help but wish she was with her or wonder what life would be like if she were alive.

And she wonders everyday.

Flag _(2012)_

Kia doesn't understand the stripes or stars that adorn Lizzie's grandfathers uniform. The girl's uniform is similar to that of Sophie and her family but the Captain resembled the rectangular fabric sometimes flying from poles. When she tries to question it, the explanation is both over simplified and over complicated. James says very few words but very few are ones she understands and many are abbreviated to such a drastic level the originals completely lost.

When Kia finally gets her head around the idea, she still doesn't see the point. But, then again, she still sees Midgard as one place.

Undersea _(2045)_

As Kia grows older, she spend more time in the water. Her daughter, named for her grandmother, is Goddess of the Seas while her son, named for his great-uncle, is God of Rivers. Both have formed their own palaces beneath the waves and have given her free passage.

It still unnerves her to dive down to Alfhilda's realm, although she still draws the bubble of air around her mouth. But walking underwater, in a palace made from shells, is nothing short of unusual.

Loki's realm is less ostentatious, merely a cabin at the bottom of the river. Much simpler.

Canyon _(2016)_

'You have to be kidding me.'

Lizzie smiled at Kia's words, undoubtedly picked up from Howie and James. The two of them, and Sophie, were tied to ropes, read to jump down a massive drop and swing along canyon.

Sophie shrugged. 'You fly all the time, how is this different?'

Kia glares at them, holding tight to the rope. 'This isn't flying. This is falling.'

The other two girls look at each other, sighing. They had thought Kia would enjoy this. Then, with a deviousness her boyfriend would be proud of, Lizzie put her hand on Kia's back.

And pushed.


	10. Chapter 10

Flytrap _(2025)_

Jimmy and How, Fen's youngest cubs, watched the plant carefully. Their mother, the frost wolf Lumi, watched them smiling. Fen was in the other room, discussing if Pippin Banner could take some friends to Jötunnheim.

A small creature, unknown to the cubs, flew close to the plant. They watched it fly and land, delicately, on the plant. They tilted their heads, Jimmy stepping in front of his younger brother.

Then the plant snapped its jaw in half.

The cubs ran off, screaming. Lumi watched them run to their father before bending forward and freezing the plant.

Nothing scared her children.

Proposal _(2019)_

There is no big explosion, or great speech at a feast. In fact, he doesn't even ask her to her face.

When Lizzie wakes up, Howie's side of the bed is empty. She sighs but rolls out of bed, getting showered and dressed before stepping into the kitchen. They live in his father's restored Malibu home. Tony and Pepper live in Manhattan with Howie's sister.

Breakfast has been made up already. Waiting next to it is a black box, with a note attached. She opens it up and laughs.

Inside is a ring.

The note says. 'Will you marry me?'

Crack _(2019)_

'Oh, Hela.' Njall said, looking at the wall.

'What's my cousin got to do with it?' Kia said, leaning around him to look at it. 'It's just a crack.'

Njall glared slightly. 'If your father sees this, he'll think I can't manage my own house.'

Kia kissed his cheek. 'My father is visiting to meet you. Whatever he thinks doesn't matter.

He spun her around as she tried to walk off. 'The King of Asgard doesn't matter? Princess Kia, I'm surprised.'

She laughed, pressing her forehead to her boyfriend's. 'Shut up, Njall.'

She leaned forward to kiss him, crack forgotten.

Obsession _(2012)_

Sophie typed away at the computer, eyes glancing over the tablet next to it. James rolled his eyes, turning to accept a slice of cake from Natasha. She and Clint sat on the sofa, occasionally glancing at their daughter.

'I've never seen her like this.' Clint said, eyes narrowing.

James chuckled. He had originally visited to take Sophie on a date. 'One question. Was there wifi on the Helicarrier?'

Natasha raised an eyebrow. 'No, why?'

James smirked. 'Because you're daughter has become a fangirl.'

Sophie squealed at the screen and James laughed. 'I should have never shown her Doctor Who.'

Cunning _(2013)_

The three of them crouched, unseen by their brother. They had travelled to Midgard to visit him, only to find him surrounded by humans. So, of course, they would pull a trick worthy of their father.

'What now?' The ten year old said, his tail swishing from sideways.

'We wait.' The seventeen year old hissed, curled in a tight ball.

'We shut up.' The nineteen old muttered, her black hair covering her eyes.

When the prank went off, covering the humans in a thick, gooey substance, they all burst into laughter.

Hela, Jormungand and Sleipnir were very like their father.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It was requested there was a date so that people could tell when each drabble is set in the timeline. I've gone back and added dates to earlier chapters as well. **

**All of these ones are set in the future.**

Pin _(2035)_

Lizzie sees the pin when walking past a shop window, eyes glancing over the different souvenirs for a birthday present for Beth, Fen's daughter named for her. Most of the other trinkets have images of presidents or historical figures but there, buried at the back, was a pin with her on it.

Well, her and the other avengers.

All the kids and their parents, in full uniform. Pepper and Fury had even been included. In was small but very well drawn. It had very intricate designs and a huge explosion in the background.

Lizzie smiled, walking in, money in hand.

Architect _(2019-2045)_

Steve designs the houses after the Starks and Banners are married. Although he prefers drawing people, the houses, huge buildings on a cliff edge, are a joy to make.

The four young adults move in as soon as the houses are built, although the Banners still spend most of their time on the Helicarrier. A small runway in the back allows them to return at the weekend.

The Stark and Banner children, ten in total, are raised together and, when Francis Banner marries Mellissa Stark, the wedding is held in the field behind the houses.

So Steve designs another house.

Rattle _(2020)_

Sophie smiled down at her baby as he shook his hand, making more noise. Pippin was named for her parent's handler and James' favourite character and was their pride and joy. The first grandchild of the Avengers had caused quite a stir when he was born but now, several months on, he only made an impact on his parents. But it was such a big one.

Pippin shook the rattle, demanding her attention. She smiled and he smiled back, a big toothless grin. He looked so much like James but he had her eyes.

He shook the rattle again, laughing.

Left _(2041)_

'Just keep turning left.' Melissa sighed, watching the boys try to see over the maze hedge.

'That'll take forever.' Robert said, standing on his twin's shoulders, winking at D. The two of them had decided to accompany their siblings on their date and, of course, had stopped anything romantic happening.

'Yeah, this'll get us there quicker.' Francis said, smiling at Melissa. 'Then we can ditch these idiots.'

D punched Francis' arm at the same time as Robert moved a leg to kick him. Francis toppled, landing at Melissa's feet, Robert scrambling away.

'Just turn left, okay.' Melissa smiled.

'Yes, dear.'

Humble _(2021)_

Njall Vidarson was not a god. He did not come from a family of power and had no abilities beyond those he had been taught.

He was not special. He was not unique.

But the whole of Asgard had turned up for his wedding.

He knew it was not for him, that they had all turned up for Kia. But, right now, Kia was getting ready and he was stood at the front, watched by the crowd, feeling so small.

Then Kia, beautiful Kia, walked out, in a dress of the purest white.

And Njall had never felt so unworthy.


End file.
